1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an object fitting/removing drive unit for fitting and removing objects to be connected to and from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector drive unit for fitting and removing connectors to and from each other (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-313521).
This connector drive unit is comprised of operation frames each holding one connector, an operation frame-accommodating body which slidably accommodates the operation frames, sliders which drive the operation frames, and locks which restrict sliding of the operation frames.
Each operation frame includes connector holding portions, driven portions, and engaging portions engaged with associated one of the locks.
Each slider includes a lock-moving cam groove for moving the locks, and an operation frame-driving cam groove for driving the driven portions.
In this connector drive unit, it is possible to fit and remove the connectors which are disposed opposed to each other by sliding the sliders.
In the above-described connector drive unit, in fitting the connectors to each other, the connectors are positioned via the panel of a casing, and hence there is a problem that the accuracy of fitting the connectors is low.